


Something For My Troubled Mind

by bvttlesymphony



Category: Green Day
Genre: American Idiot - Freeform, Green Day - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvttlesymphony/pseuds/bvttlesymphony
Summary: sometimes, everything just falls apart





	Something For My Troubled Mind

**Author's Note:**

> aka i'm still upset aboht chester so I projected that into a gd fanfic//neon's the best and edited this for me !! takes place at the start of the AI era

It wasn't uncommon for Mike to find Billie like this, curled up in a corner backstage before a show started. He knew of his friend's anxiety, but he wished there was some way he could help prevent it.

Mike rushed over to billie, dropping to his knees beside him and pulling the smaller man into his lap, carding his fingers through the singer's hair.

"Quiet down, I've got you now," Mike whispered, frowning when Billie whimpered and tried to press his face further into Mike's shirt.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mike asked, becoming more concerned with every passing second. "What's got you so worked up?" He guided his fingers under Billie's chin so that their eyes would meet. 

"I– I just," Billie paused, sniffling a bit, "how am I supposed to go out there and please a crowd? I'm talentless, Mike. I don't understand this anymore." Billie sighed. His tears were slowing, but his shaking fingers were still grabbing desperately at Mike's jacket.

Mike gasped quietly and bit his lip. How could Billie think such a thing? His voice was angelic, and he was an amazing guitarist. He was about to open his mouth to protest Billie's thoughts, when the younger man started messing with the zipper on Mike's jacket, completely absorbed in his thoughts. 

He was shocked, to say the least. Billie hardly ever got like this. Mike thought that it could be the pressure to put on a good show, living up to the vibe of their current release, American Idiot.

"Billie, hey, look at me, yeah?" Mike tried to pull the singer back from inside his head. Sure, the panic attacks were somewhat normal, but Mike had never seen Billie dissasociate before, and to be honest, it scared the shit out of him.

He put his hands on Billie's arms, applying pressure and rubbing up and down. The singer looked up, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Name five things you can see, Billie."

"I, uh, I can see the walls, um, the chairs, our guitars, a water bottle, and you."

"Four things you can hear?"

"The opening band on stage, the crowd, your breaths, and your voice. Billie looked up at Mike hesitantly, but his eyes finally held a slight sense of calm. 

"Three things you can feel?" Mike was glad that this seemed to be working. 

"Your jacket on my arms, your arms around me, and the fan blowing." 

"Two things you can smell?"

"Pizza and…Stale coffee?"

"One thing you can taste?"

"The cherry soda I was drinking earlier."

"Good. You did good," Mike said with a smile. He meant it, too. "How do you feel now?" 

"Better, just a bit tired." Billie smiled for the first time that night, and Mike swore he could've melted right there. 

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around Mike. Billie Joe was leaning into him, a loopy, tired grin on his face. 

"Thank you, Mike. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No need to thank me," Mike said, playfully planting a kiss on the top of his friend's head. "I do it out of love."


End file.
